


Weird world

by Soulless_sleeper99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, presenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_sleeper99/pseuds/Soulless_sleeper99
Summary: Of all times in the world to present, why did it have to be right before his performance at a GPF qualifier?!





	

       Ever since he learned about secondary genders in sex ed, Yuri dreamed to present as an alpha. Not only were alphas the most respected secondary gender for men, but they also were stronger and faster which melded into his fantasy of being a famous athlete. He waited years for this day to come. When the day finally arrived he was 17, and the day could not go any worse. Not only was he the complete opposite of what he wanted/expected, but he also was meant to compete that day. This was not just your ordinary local competition either, no this was one of the qualifiers for the GPFs! There was no way he would was going to stop when he worked so hard all year to get here, not when Otabek (his best friend) flew in to watch him. So he sat in the locker room bathroom breathing heavily trying not to panic, staring at his slick soaked sweatpants. Otabek was waiting for him in the locker room and would be worried if he takes any longer, but he just is in such a panic that he doesn’t know what to do. It could have been 5 minutes or 30 and he would not have been able to tell the difference. All of a sudden he hears a knock on the door.

“Yuri are you alright in there?” Says an overly worried sounding Otabek on the other side of the door.

He has no idea what to say to him, he’s obviously not okay and doesn’t want to lie to his best friend. He can smell the worried alpha through the door. Beka has helped him through panic attacks before, but he’s not so sure he will be much help to him when he’s never been in heat before.

“Yura are you okay?!” now sounding even more worried with Yuri’s silence.

Still he says nothing to the worried alpha, just keeps staring at his hard dick and soaked pants. The door opens with a loud bang as a worried Otabek enters the bathroom, this has caused him to both look up from his pants and panic even more. As soon as Otabek entered the room the smell of Yuri in heat hit his nose. He closes the door behind him as to give them privacy from people entering the locker room. They both just stand there breathing heavy and trying to calm down for different reasons. Once Otabek calms himself down a little from his initial reaction to the strong smell perfuming the room, he tries to stay calm to help Yuri who is clearly in a state of panic.

“..Are you alright?” He asks quietly voice full of concern.

With that Yuri just slowly slides down the wall he was leaning against and sits with his knees to his chest and starts to sob quietly into his sweats. Trying to keeps his distance to not scare him, Otabek gets only a little closer and kneels in front of his sobbing friend.

“Yura please talk to me, I just want to help…” he says to Yuri voice full of concern

Yuri finally looks up at his friend, tears streaming down his cheeks with his long hair falling in his face. The smell of his best friends alpha scent calming a little.

“...I’m sorry you have to see me like this Beka.. I’m disgusting” he says quietly sounding very broken.

With that Otabek comes closer and winds his arms around his friend hugging him tightly.

“Everything will be okay Yura..” he reassures him kissing his forehead

“I can get you out of here safely without anyone seeing you, but you won’t be able to compete like this Yura..for that I'm truly sorry”

Yuri sobs into his shoulder but nods anyway, knowing his friend is right. So they hurriedly flee the stadium through the back doors to try and get to their hotel before anyone notices.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this first bit even though it's not too long. I probs should be studying for finals, but this is far more appealing tbh lol.


End file.
